Living with a broken heart
by Usa-chan13
Summary: (my Remake of Sailor Moon season 2. Edited.) How is Usagi suppose to live with a pink haired "cousin", a new enemy who's looking for her, and a recent breakup.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon even though I wish I did.  
Hey everyone I'm new here. My friend GuardianMoonie004 suggested me to type up my thoughts. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'm not very good,because I'm only a thirteen year old. I put my heart into it, so I hope to get lots of reviews. Even flames are acceptable to me. This is a remake of the second season I will do remakes of all the other seasons, but season 2 is my favorite because you are introduced to chibiUsa, and in Season 2 she doesn't hate her mother, but in season 4 she says "I wish I had a better mother" Yes that annoyed me. Sorry for babbling now onto the story.**

A blonde Odango-headed girl sat happily on a boat with her boyfriend named Mamoru. He rowed the boat onto the dock. As it stopped He leaped off, and reached out his hand for his beautiful lover. They grasped hands, until she tripped over her own feet. Expecting to fall onto the ground she closed her eyes tightly, but it never came instead her head was gently up against Mamoru's chest. "You're such a cluts." He told her in a normal tone, Which made her frown. Though it was changed to a smile, when she found out his sentece was not yet over. "You're my adorable klutz." This caused the two too romantically kiss each other. A few seconds later something plopped onto Mamoru's head. He looked up in confusion breaking the kiss making Usagi very disappointed.

They looked over to see an orb that sorta looked like Luna. They both looked at each other in pure confusion. Until A huge pink time hole appeared, and made wind blow straight at Usagi who's hair was flying frantically around.

The hole disappeared, but that didn't mean it didn't bring trouble, because Suddenly a girl with pink hair that was styled just like Usagi's. The little girl landed with a thud on top of the young princess's head. "I'm sorry Miss." The girl spoke up.  
Usagi looked up rubbing her head. While the girl stuck out her hand to help. Usagi excepted with a smile. Once she was up She rubbed the pink headed girls head. "Are you Ok?"  
"Yeah Im fine."  
"Do you have any parents?" Usagi asked with a small smile. Which faded away when she seen the girl's face."Im sorry."

"It's ok You didn't know. I'm chibiUsa, but you can call me small lady if you want!''  
"I'm Usagi." That made ChibiUsa's eyes widen. Tears started to from. She was not expecting this. She was not expecting the girl she had to find would be right in front of her. This girl right infront of her would have to be sacrificed. (You'll find out about this part later)

"Usagi Tsukino-san You're going to have to handle that Crystal over. That is my mother's birthright. I have ni idea why you have it, but please just hand it over." ChibiUsa's emotions flew out of her eyes threw water. She cried a river of tears nonstop, as she tackled the blonde. Usagi began to panic and grabbed the girl's hands so she couldn't try to find the crystal. Mamoru ran over, and grabbed ChibiUsa off of his Usako. Suddenly his blue eyes darkened as a flash of an explotion flashed in his eyes. 'What was that.' He loosened his grip on the little spore, and she ran off instantly.

"Mamo-chan are you ok?" Usagi brushed the dirt off of her skirt, and ran towards Mamoru giving him a big hug."Don't worry Usako. Are you ok?" He asked with a skeptical eye.

"Yes." Usagi's lovable attitude had disappeared, and replaced with one that was in deep thought. Her expression was one that Ami would make while doing homework. Her Eyes became dazed as she processed everything that had just happened. 'So the girl wants my crystal, and said it was her mother's birthright, but it's my birthright. So does this make her one of my enemies?'

Usagi shook her head, as she remembered how nice the girl was right before she introduced herself. The girl seemed so nice, and elegant, but when she said "Im Usagi" Everything changed. Usagi wondered 'What is this girl's plan?'  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mamoru's voice filled with concern. "Usako you should go home, and rest."  
"Will you walk me?"  
"Usagi I'm so sorry I wish I could, but wouldn't you rather have a ride instead." He smirked a childish smile at her. Which caused her to jump around happily. "You're the best Mamo-chan!"

So Usagi, and Mamoru jumped into the car while Usagi put on some Music. She put on one of her most favorite songs that A director made for Sailor Moon. Which Of course was the reason why she loved it so much. SHe heard the beat, and starting singing quietly to herself.

Gomen ne sunao Janakute  
Yume No Naka Nara Ieru  
Shikou Kairo Wa Shooto Sunzen  
Ima Sugu Aitai Yo.

Mamoru's head felt like it was being cleansed. Usagi's singing voice reminded him of An Angle. She was singing just loud enough for him to hear, and he loved it. He always loved when she put the radio on, because he knew Usagi couldn't resist to sing along with a song she loved.

Nakitaku Naru You na Moonlight  
Denwa Mo Dekinai midnight.  
Datte Junjou Doushiyo  
Haato Wa Mangekyou.

To Mamoru It felt like the more, and more the song went on the more she sounded like an angle.  
"Mamoru We're here. I wouldn't come in just in case my dad sees you." She giggled a little as she opened the car door,and ran to her house door with a bit of a skip, before pulling away they waved each goodbye, and opened her house with a sigh. Though it was not what she expected. As soon as the door opened ChibiUsa was standing there. "Hello 'cousin' Im going to be staying here for a bit!" She shouted sarcastically. "This will for three days Usagi, don't worry it won't hurt." Usagi tried to back a way, but as soon as ChibiUsa Threw her Luna doll to the ground pink smoke surrounded her, and emptied Usagi's mind.  
"I'm chibiUsa, and I am you're cousin. We get along perfectly, and you love me very much. You do as much as you can for me, and if anybody asks who I am tell them I'm you're cousin." ChibiUsa said with a smile.  
"Yes.. ChibiUsa." Usagi said in a dazed sorta way.  
"Ok then." ChibiUsa's smoke disappeared, and Usagi's eyes went back to normal. Usagi looked normal, but she wasn't completely normal "Oh hey ChibiUsa! When did you get here?"

"Just this morning it's good to see you again Usagi."  
Usagi ran up the stairs, and did not look back. "I'm glad you're here, and get ready I'm going to take you out for Ice Cream, and then you can meet My boyfriend." Usagi ran upstairs, while ChibiUsa was smiling at her work Usagi was now willing to do whatever she wanted. Usagi now believed that ChibiUsa, and her were like Best friends.

A few minutes later Usagi came running down in a shot pink dress that went past her butt, with legging that went past her knees, and pink dress shoes. "Ready Kiddo?" Usagi patted the pink headed girl's head.

"Yeah come on let's go!"  
So the two ran out of the house laughing as Usagi tripped over her own feet. ChibiUsa forgot all about her worries. Instead, She was very happy the happiest she's been in a while. She was hanging out with someone that had time for her.  
So minutes after They arrived at the ice Cream Parlor, and ChibiUsa got a triple fudge special, which Usagi had to pay for. "You're lucky kid." Usagi smiled staring at ChibiUsa's iceCream.  
"Do you want some. I'm sorry. You didn't have to waist you're money on me." ChibiUsa put her spoon right by Usagi's mouth, and then put the spoon between Usa's lips. Usagi then opened her mouth and happily put the spoon in her mouth,and began to smile. ChibiUsa took back her spoon, and began to giggle, but then she heard her inner voice, and began to cry. 'Don't get to close to this girl. Only You're mother can have the crystal, and have it separate from her grasp without dying. Though this girl has it, and she won't survive if it's taken away to far from her.'

"What's wrong chibiUsa do you have a brain freeze?" Usagi asked digging threw her tiny purse.  
"If only it was that Usagi." ChibiUsa ran out of her seat, and began to run as fast as her little legs could take her.  
"ChibiUsa wait!"

* * *

A man with Flaming red hair stood over Tokyo with an annoyed look on his face. 'So this is Crystal Tokyo in the Past. What a pain! The Prince really wants me to look for the rabbit, and the Queen's past self in this filthy place.'

"Sisters where are?" At his call Four different girl appeared. One had purple hair that formed cat ears at the top, and went all the way down to her knees. Her skin was pale, but at the moment she seemed to be blushing. She wore a feathery short Tutu that matched her hair color except a bit lighter. She wore light purple leggings, and also had purple eyes **I like you're dress it's very purply. Tell me in a review if you know where this came from lol.  
** "Koan Here!"

The other one had Whitish-blue hair. With a sky blue swim suit, She wore boots that went to her knees, and her hair was in a braid. "Berthier here!"

The next one wore a Orange suit, with a red skirt. Her brown hair was put into a bun and boa. She also wore Knee length orange boots. She had pale skin paler then Koan. "Calaveras here!"

The last one had dark green hair that was put into a messy bun, that was held by chopsticks. Her outfit was green, but had green feathers on it. Underneath it she had black legging with black leather boots with feathers at the top. Her skin was pale and wore black lipstick. "Petz here!"

They looked very different, but they all shared a noticeable similarity between the two. They all had black crescent moons on there head.

"Wiseman said the Rabbit's moon beam will go off in exactly 2 minutes. Track her down, and take her to me! Don't kill her that's our Prince's job!" Rubeus stated.

"Rubeus-sama let me Koan take care of this I'll get the brat, and search for Serenity all by myself." The girl bowed, and disappeared to proceed with her plan.

* * *

ChibiUsa ran over to The Hikawa shrine to pray, not Knowing that the Shrine was home to A sailor Guardian. She climbed the steps in a hurry knowing Usagi was most likely looking for her. 'Please don't make me have to sacrifice anybody for mommy. My mom wouldn't want that! Usagi's such a nice girl she doesn't deserve this!' ChibiUsa began to cry. When a purple beam emitted from her forehead.  
All of a sudden Koan appeared out of no wear, and scared the freak out of ChibiUsa. **XD living freaks lol**

"So I found you! You little brat come with me or I'll kill you!" ChibiUsa took a step back. Koan seen this, and instantly got ready to attack. Until this happened.  
"Hey you in the ugly outfit! I won't forgive for trying to hurt a little girl! I am sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
"So you're the little Twerp of the 20th century." Koan smirked while about to attack using her dark fire. Until Sailor Moon summoned her scepter which made chibi-Usa freeze, and Koan stare in awe.  
'I have to report this to Rubeus-sama!' Koan thought to herself, and then disappeared out of sight.

ChibiUsa clung to Sailor Moon's leg tightly, and started crying. "Sailor Moon you're so cool! You remind me of my mother!"

 **My very first fanfiction came out good so far I hope I get lots of reviews for this. After Im done with this one I'll remake the third season. Till next time you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITED I MADE A WHOLE BUNCH OF MISTAKES LAST TIME  
don't worry Tuxedo mask saves sailor moon before it's to late! Just thought you would know. I wouldn't make Usagi go evil so easily.  
Koan Is my favorite spectre Sister! I don't know why, but I just thought she was really cool. Well Bertheir too. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Rubeus-sama!" Koan appeared into Rubeus's strange dimensional space ship. She instantly shut her mouth when she seen Wiseman talking to Rubeus, and Berthier.  
She couldn't make out what they were saying that good, so she took a step forward, but still making sure no one noticed her.  
"This Sailor Moon could be very important to this whole plan. I want her captured. Captured alive!" Wiseman shouted, While disappearing. Leaving a confused Rubeus, and Berthier.  
"Don't worry Rubeus-sama I have detected a Crystal point." Berthier did a quick Curtsy.  
Rubeus smiled, and nodded his head, making his red hair wobble in motion.  
"Im opening a beauty saloon so every time someone puts on our make-up they will be under our control for atleast until we give them an energy boost from the dark crystal, and Im pretty sure I can get sailor Moon's human form to come too."  
"I like it."

 **With Usagi**  
I was walking over to Mamoru's house with a bunch of cookies. I would have made them myself, but I asked Makoto to help me, because I wanted them to be special. I love Mamo-chan more then everything he is my everything!  
So I made it his apartment, and pulled out my key to unlock the door. Finally I was in when I took a few steps forward until I tripped over something. I looked over to see what it was. It was chibiUsa's shoes!? Why was my cousin at my boyfriend's house!? Oh well as long as she is having fun I don't care.  
"ChibiUsa, Mamo-chan come here!" I shouted while brushing off the dirt on my skirt. When a second later mini Footsteps were coming my way quick. "USAGI!"  
"Hey chibiUsa calm down." I laughed. Until I seen Momoru come into view, and I stopped but continued to blush a bit. He is so cute!  
My sudden daydreams were interrupted by ChibiUsa's innocent voice, "Usagi can you take me to get more Ice cream Like we did yesterday?" She said with puppy dog eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt like I couldn't say No to chibiUsa. It was so weird but deep down I love her. "Sure come on kiddo." I was about ready to leave until Mamoru's voice cam into my ears. "Usagi we need to talk a lone real quick."  
So we went into his living room, and sat down. I looked at him with hearts in my eyes. He was so dreamy.

Usagi We can't do this anymore." Those words were like someone throwing a brick at my heart. I didn't do anything wrong though. So why did he want to break up?  
"Why... Am I not good enough? Am I to much of a Klutz? Am I not pretty?Do I need to study more!? I can change Mamo-chan." I cried. I felt like I woke up from a dream, and entered a nightmare.

"I don't want you to change, I just want you to go away."  
I stood up, and ran to the door. "Watch chibiUsa for me then." I then ran out there faster then I ever ran. Even faster then I did when I was late for school. Until I stopped when I noticed my legs were shaking I couldn't run anymore! So I looked around for a place to rest. When I seen A red telephone booth. I stepped inside threw my stuff in, and collapsed on the floor crying. The cement was cold, and the wind blew in from the creaks of the booth. Everyone passing by glanced at me, and then continued to walk, but I didn't even care. I love Mamoru, and if he doesn't love me then I don't care about anything.

The wind continued to blow around me, and the leaved whistled in the air putting me in a trance with tears in my eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of the leaves, but then An odd paper came into view. It stopped right in front me. I started to pay attention to it by reading it. It was called the Dark Moon Makeup Shop.  
"That's it! If I make myself the most prettiest girl in Japan Mamoru won't be able to resist me!" I picked up all the stuff I dropped stuffed it into my schoolbag, and started to run. Not as fast as before, but fast.

The shop was closer then I thought. It was only three blocks away from where I was. Finally I opened the door, and walked up to the lady at the counter. "Hi I was wondering if you.." I couldn't hold it in. I began to cry, and put my hands over my face. What if this didn't work. I love Mamo-chan but he doesn't seem to love me.  
The woman at the counter started to rub my back, and with A kind voice asked me, "What wrong Miss. Can I help you?" I looked up wiping my tears away my lips started to form a small smile. "Well I was wondering if you had anything good enough to make me beautiful so my boyfriend will love me again." I was holding back my tears, I had to stay strong. I had to become beautiful, and sophisticated so that Mamo-chan will love me again.

"I got exactly what you're looking for, and you know what because you're having such a bad day I'll give a free makeover."  
"WOW! Really!?" I asked. I started to smile. Free! Whoo-hoo! Nothing beats free.

"Come on, follow me I don't want the other customers getting jealous." I smiled a bit more when I seen the woman's Angelic face form a smile. She was beginning to smile at me. The woman seemed nice. We walked into a room that had a huge makeup set. Everything you imagine was there! "Wow." I said in complete amazement.

"Take a seat, and I'll get everything ready."  
I listened to her, and sat calmly. I had forgotten all about the break up some how. It probably was because I felt as If I needed to be beautiful. **Even though she already is lol**

The woman walked over with a thing that looked like Lotion. "Hold still." She wiped it across my face. The more it went into my skin the more I began to feel heavy. After it completely blended in with my skin. I couldn't feel my body anymore. WHY! I couldn't move my body, but my mind was demanding to move, but I couldn't.

"After I put this lipstick on you, you won't have to feel pain anymore. You'll Join the Black Moon clan, and forget everything that troubles you." The woman was trying to brainwash me! I wanted to run away crying again, but my body was paralyzed! Where was My Mamo-chan When I need him. Was he going to save me? No, I need to save myself, how?  
I felt as the lipstick slowly go across my bottom lip. The woman was done and pulled her arm away in triumph. "No press you're lips together, and become a soldier for the dark moon. My body did what it was told, and did exactly what she said. After I was done My heart began to feel numb, and my brain tickled. I started to feel happy. I want to join the black Moon. It felt like it was the right thing to do.  
"Now who do you give you're loyalty too?"  
I made a dark expression that I would never have been able to make If this never happened. "My loyalty goes to the Dark Moon."  
"Good."  
The woman outstretched her hand, and said "It's time to see if you're sailor Moon." My hand almost went in hers, but suddenly a rose hit my hand. I pulled the rose out staring up at whoever did it.  
"Usagi Makeup doesn't always solve a girl's problem. You beauty is in, and out." It was Tuxedo Mask.

"Go away I'm now a member of the Black moon clan." My voice had no emotion at the moment. He ran up to me, and pulled on my arm, and ran. I wasn't strong enough to run the other way so I had to follow him. "Usagi! Wakeup!"  
"Leave me alone. I want to go to the Dark Moon!"  
"Forgive me." Tuxedo Mask slapped me right in my face. I could now feel my heart again, and I felt my brain started to function again. "Mamo-chan you saved me!" I gave him a hug. A tight one. I never wanted to let go.  
"Transform you're going to have to go in there and stop them."  
Oh yeah I forgot all about the other people that they could have kidnapped. So I grabbed my brooch, transformed, and ran back in there. I looked for the room that I went into but now the building looked like it changed. It was like a maze now. Finally I found the hallway the door the woman lead me into.I continued to run until I made it to a pink door. The one I was in. I opened the door sneakily, and took a peak inside. It was the woman from before putting lipstick on a girl that was about my age. I couldn't let this happen. I opened the door completely, and said my speech. "Tricking girls into becoming one of you're servants is not only rude, but a discrimination. And I Sailor Moon Will Punish you!"  
I was to late though. The woman was done putting the makeup on the other girl.  
"So you're sailor Moon I've been waiting for you. Now my servant grab sailor moon for me." That woman from before surprised me by turning into a greenish blue youma. It scared me really bad!  
Out of no where the girl sitting down ran behind me faster then the speed of sound, grabbed my arms, and put them behind my back. I was trying to get out of the girl's grip but her speed, and strength weren't human.

The youma came towards me with some makeup. No not this again!  
"Only one girl escaped from the Makeup. Sailor Moon you will come with Wiseman without a fuss."  
This time instead of lipstick or lotion it was a type of blush she held in her hand. The blush went around my face instead of feeling how I did last time. I felt a burning sensation on my forehead, and I let out a silver glow.

In seconds I was wearing my princess Serenity dress. Serenity mustn't want me to become evil so she's protecting me.  
"You're the princess of the moon!" The youma shouted in agony while disappearing.  
Wow this new enemy sure loved to run away.

 **End of chapter 2  
** _ **This chapter was sorta Dark to be Usagi, but she had a breakup so I can't blame her. She'll have her sad moments next chapter, but the scouts are going to cheer her up a bit so don't worry normal Usagi will be in the next chapter also. Plus There will be times when they try to capture Sailor Moon, and chibiusa at the same time, but I don't plan on making Usagi evil. Atleast not yet. Maybe I will for about a few chapters at the end, but for right now the story is just starting so I won't do it right yet. But if you want to see Usagi evil tell. Or if you want to see Usagi and black Lady work together. Or if you want Usagi to stay good tell me that too.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this a long time ago. So I'm sorry if my grammar is bad! Plus LONGEST chapter yet!**

 **hey you guys chapter 3 is here. I've been so busy, thats why I haven't updated in so long.  
Plus They know who Sailor Moon is so Early I hope you don't mind. The last chapter wrote it's self but this one took forever.  
Im not going to do this episode: A guardians friendship: Goodbye Ami. (im going to skip alot of episodes)  
I was going to, but I can't do every single episode, because I don't know If I would be able to handle it.  
So they already have their Star powers. **

* * *

Rubeus stood there with an evil smirk on his face. He was scheming Something evil. He was capable of it he was Crimson Rubeus of the Dark Moon. The Truth was A droid gave him very amusing news Sailor moon was the princess of the moon, and if she was a princess she would eventually become Queen, and the only Lunarian that ever lived after this year was Neo-Queen-Serenity. Queen of the future. Could that be sailor Moon? He couldn't stop pacing around his room. If Sailor Moon really was Neo-Queen-Serenity then he would need to capture her, and the rabbit. If he atleast captured one of them he would get a huge reward, but if captured both His prince would be grateful, and earn himself more happiness then he could imagine.  
"Petz. Berthier."  
The two girls appeared out of no where.  
"Petz I have a job for you, and Berthier I would like to say Congratulations. "  
Berthier's eyes widened, and she silently pinched herself to make sure it wasn't just a dream.  
"Rubeus-Sama...but I failed my mission."

"Yes, you may have failed, but Because of you we now know who Sailor Moon is, and you had her under you're control for a few minutes." He looked towards the ground, and smirked.

"No Sailor Moon got away."  
Rubeus looked up from his position, and back up at her with a seducing smile.  
"No Berthier. That blonde girl that got away, Is Sailor Moon. You did have her in you're grasp." He then turned all of his attention towards Petz.  
"I found out the Princess, and the Rabbit are both scared of thunderstorms. Take care of that."

* * *

 **Usagi's P.o.v**

I was walking home from Rei-chan's house, when a horrible chill filled the air. The wind became stronger, and A sudden burst of lightening came from not even a few streets away followed by some thunder. "EYAAA!" I began to run home as fast as my fragile legs could carry me, but it wasn't fast enough. I shouldn't of had all that cake!

Finally I made it home, and slammed the door shut putting my back up against it. Why did I have to be scared if thunder!? I don't get scared when Jupiter uses her power! So what's the difference?

"Mamma! I'm home!" I shouted, but I got no response. I shouted it again, but still nothing. I put my umbrella away, and slid my shoes. There seemed to be no one home not even Shingo. So I rran into my kitchen, and pulled out some Ramen in a cup. I was about to make some until I saw a not on the counter.

 _Usagi  
When you get home make sure to go get ChibiUsa. It's your turn I hope you didn't forget  
_Mom  
Oh No! I totally forgot! I was suppose to pick her up right after I got home, but I was in the kitchen waisting time! Poor ChibiUsa! I hope she's ok!  
So instead of making my ramen I went in my fridge and got a dumpling for the way there. So I slipped my shoes back on, and ran as fast as I could through the storm. Sometimes I would squeal in fright as the lthunder rumbled loudly above, but I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. No matter what got in my way!

After About Ten minutes I was about a few blocks away when, BAM. I fell straight into a puddle. I looked up to see **HIM.** Why couldn't it be someone else? Anyone! I wouldn't even care if it was an enemy, but instead the one who was in front of me was the man I love. The man who broke my heart. This Man Mamoru Chiba was the one I swore my future to back in my past life. I loved him with all my heart, and I still do. Though, this man betrayed me.

"Watch where you're going Usagi!" He didn't say my name the way he used too. He always called Me ''Usako," but now he just says my name as Usagi as Bitter as he could. Even if I did want to hug him, and pour out all of my emotions, I Decided not too. Instead I did the opposite.

"Go away! I have to find ChibiUsa!" I shouted. I ran away as fast as I could. The rain covered the tears that flowed down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them either. I just ignored what just happend and started thinking about the pink haired little girl that was waiting to be picked up.

Finally I made it there, and saw her sitting on the steps. She was soaked, and I could see her shivering from a few building down.  
"ChibiUsa!"  
"Usagi-chan?!" The girl stood up, and ran towards me. She glomped me and I fell to the ground with A thud. Looks like she's excited to see me. Which only made me happy to see her.

"Usagi I was scared! I thought no one was coming!" I got up, and patted her head with the brightest smile I could give her.  
"Usagi..Were you crying?" The girls words were bullets in my heart. Mamoru. No matter where I went I was reminded of him.  
I lied to her. I told her I fell over and hurt myself so I started crying, but it was so much more then that! I was depressed. I haven't felt like this since He was brainwashed by Beryl. I was so Naive then. He said he loved me, and I believed him! I wonder if he truly meant it. If he did, what did I do to make him hate me so much?

Have I changed since then? Has Usagi Tsukino finally matured? Probably not. I'll be back to normal soon...I hope

So ChibiUsa, and I ran back home. Shrieks erupted everytime lightning striked. The loudest thunder I have ever heard rumbled! ChibiUsa literally fell over. She got up, but she didn't reach for my hand. The girl had tears in her eyes, and escaped from my sight. That girl ran so fast! I'm surprised she isn't running track!  
"ChibiUsa! Wait!" I went after her, but it was no good. She was already gone. So I continued to look.

I must have been running for a whole hour until I looked in the sky and saw Chibiusa's energy beam. I ran faster, ChibiUsa was in trouble and she needed Sailor Moon's help. I found myself stopping at Me and the girls's favorite Milkshake shop. Thunder was heard coming from inside and so were many screams. I raced in there to see an ugly looking youma. I hid in a corner and transformed into the mighty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon. I was about to walk in the room until I felt my body start to float. So I walked back under the arch of the doorway and made my appearance.  
"You should be ashamed of yourself! Hurting a little girl that's been through so much is absolutely unacceptable! In the name of the moon I shall punish you." The monster turned it's attention away from everyone else and focused on me.

"Ah, Sailor Moon. You have no idea how glad I am for you introduction. I will be the one to take you to Lord Rubeus."  
"What exactly do your masters want?!" I responded pulling out my scepter.  
"You will see soon enough, girl." Before I could do anything she swiftly moved out my aim, and beat her drum. I though nothing of it Until she aimed one of her drumsticks at me and got ready to attack with lightning. I closed my eyes hoping it would stop the pain but nothing happened.  
I peaked one of my eyes opened and then I saw it. A red rose.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" I shouted with tears in my blue cerulean eyes.

He tried to avoid my gaze, but our eyes locked and we both froze. We stared into each other eyes. I swear Time stopped for me. My tears fell from my eyes and his never left mine. For some reason we weren't able to look away. We were speechless. Does this mean He loves me? If not I at least want to look into his eyes as long as I can, because I know I will not forget his eyes. They were the perfect color. Stormy blue. They were bluer then the Earth itself.  
I smile made it across my face, but seconds later a jolt went through my body , and Tuxedo mask's eyes changed. They were filled with horror. The pain never left my body. Once again I couldn't move, but it wasn't because of his hypnotizing features, it was the pain that spread throughout my entire being. I was so careless. I forgot all about my enemy.  
I watched as Tuxedo Mask got ready to jump off the Window cell and run toward my unmoving body but he was to late, The youma had already picked me up and placed me on it's back. I tried to get off but to no avail. I was stuck.

"Lord Rubeus will be pleased. Sailor Moon shall accompany Prince Demando shortly. I'll be back for the Rabbit once I drop off this girl. Later!" She ran outside where I seen a GIANT UFO! It was huge! It covered half the sky.

"You see that Serenity?" It asked me.  
"Umph." Was all I could respond. Which made her smirk.  
"That's where we're going, and then Lord Rubeus and Mistress Petz will take you to Prince Demando."  
Prince Demando? Who was that? My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"FIRE...SOUL!" Sailor mars's fire ball hit the both of us. We both screamed in pain, and she instantly dropped my body.  
I found my voice again. "Mars! Try not hit me next time!  
"You got in the Way Odango-Atama! Besides you should be grateful I saved you." She was right I should thank her, but I never would!  
"Don't blame me that you don't have a good aim."

I crawled towards the rest of the Sailor Scouts, but I didn't have to go all the way,because Sailor Jupiter met me half way and put me on her back.  
"Sailor Moon aim your scepter now! She's weak and down!" I heard Tuxedo Mask shout. I nodded my head.  
I pulled out my scepter and prayed to the moon that I would have enough strength to beat the thing. I readied my Aim, and fired!  
The monster turned to dust, and the UFO flew away in defeat.  
I took a deep breath and relaxed myself on Mako-chan's back. I was safe with ChibiUsa, but I had so many unanswered questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Would you guys believe me if I said I finished writing this in a day?  
** **I felt so bad for the long wait that I just couldn't stop typing.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review!**

* * *

Today I was going to hang out with the girls. I was glad! We would finally be able to have some time together without fighting Youmas. I needed this break, Badly! Chibiusa said she couldn't come because She was getting ice cream with someone. (Sometimes I think the girl is obsessed with it.) So it's just Rei, Minako, Ami, And Makoto! Though Ami and Rei said they are going to be a bit late because of something they are talking about at the shrine. It's Probably about the enemy. I guessed that they didn't invite me because they didn't want to stress me out. So they told Minako and Makoto to keep me company.

So the three of us met at a public bench, I was last of course. I have no idea how late I was, but I could tell they've been waiting a long time. So I quickly Apologized.  
We went to many different stores. We didn't buy anything, but Minako-chan really wanted to buy a red purse we passed by, and Makoto-chan would start day dreaming about the store clerks. I admit It did make me giggle a bit.

"Hey Usagi-chan Do you want to go into this charm shop? I heard good luck charms work if you really believe in them!" Minako winked at me, but I smiled a bit. I didn't really care, because I need way more then just good luck in order to make Mamoru love me again. Though I wouldn't mind checking it out. Plus Minako-chan looked like she was desperate for more shopping.  
So we walked in there and two ladies at the counter greeted us. They seemed nice, but you could tell they really wanted us to buy something. I mean it's like they lusted for it! So we ignored them, and looked around. They had ALOT of stuff. Almost More then Osa-P's Which is Naru-chan's mother's shop. Though what caught my attention was a big jug in the corner of the store. It had a tag which said "Love potion." At the bottom there is a big sign which I lifted up and examined it.  
It said something like 'If I drink it the man I love will love me back.' I thought it was pretty lame at first. Until I seen Mamoru's face inside of my head. His charming eyes. His silky hair, and his smooth skin. I wanted him to love me again. I had to kiss him one more time! I couldn't live without it..  
I picked up the jug filled with the green liquid, and began to chug it down. Which gained Mako-chan and Minako-chan's attention.  
"Usagi-chan You have to pay for that first!" Makoto said waving her hands infront of my face warning me to stop, but I did not interpret her words and actions. I kept on going. I was already half way done with it. After about two minutes of the two trying to stop me I finally put it down because I had a stomach ache.

"You're suppose to drink small portions not the whole thing!" Minako shouted at me while laughing. Makoto started laughing too, but me I sat down on the floor rubbing my stomach.

Makoto and Minako decided to get two keychains for their bookbags, and I didn't buy anything, because I spent my money on Ice cream for ChibiUsa, and Also on the arcade. We still looked around a bit more, That's when I heard a familiar voice.  
"HI! USAGI!" I looked over to see a happy Chibiusa, and I smiled. Though my smile faded when I seen who she was with. She was with Mamoru! I don't know why he thinks he can hang out with my five year old cousin whenever he wants to. I mean he never even asked me or my parents.

I bent down and hugged her, and she did the same, but her eyes focused on my Locket. I wondered if she knew about my secret, but I realized that was impossible. Usually I was careful when I transformed. I never gave anyone the chance to even think I'm Sailor Moon. I mean why would a clumsy, weak, and stupid girl be one of the strongest girls in the universe?

-0-

When Minako and Makoto were done looking around we walked up to the counter. Mamoru decided to wait by the door, because Chibiusa wanted to stay with me until we left the shop. The girl rested on my shoulders. I didn't want her to let me carry her, because if I fall she falls, and if she falls I get grounded. I get grounded I lose my allowance, and If I lose my allowance No Motoki-Onii-San! So I made sure I was extra careful.

When we got to the counter the girls eyed me and ChibiUsa very strangely, and I did the same. They were very suspicious, and I didn't like it.  
"Is that it?" They asked handing my friends their stuff.  
"Yeah." I responded back with a smile.  
"Ok have a nice day..Um miss. What's your name?"  
I raised an eyebrow. I guess the girl was just trying to be nice, but geesh I just met you.  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi." I responded.

My eyes widened and I fell back onto the floor as the green haired woman reached for my throat. I banged my head on the floor, but I was able to catch chibiUsa before she hit the floor too. I knew I shouldn't have trusted these people. They must be apart of the Black moon, and they must know my identity. Minako and Makoto ran infront of me, and Mamoru slipped out to transform probably, and All I could do was sit here in fear.

"Usagi go hide Chibiusa NOW!" Minako shouted at me, and my pink haired cousin helped me up. Once I was up I grabbed her hand and ran into a back room blindly. I didn't even know if there were more of them back here, but I was persistent on saving this girl, and my self too of course. I found a door that lead to a back room, and the good thing was that it was empty. Except for a few boxes. So I pushed her in, and locked the door.

"Usagi! Don't leave me!" I heard her plead, but I grabbed my Brooch and Transformed. I felt the light warmness surround me, and then disappear when I was wearing my sailor fuku.  
I ran back to where The girls were when I seen Luna.  
"Sailor Moon You can't just leave her in there!"  
"Don't worry I'll come back for." I looked at her biting my lip.

When I was back in the main room I seen Sailor Jupiter And Venus were stuck in some sort of goo. It looked so gross. It almost looked like Someone poured Blood on Jello, and then the jello turned super sticky. Ok that was a stupid description, but I don't have enough time to do anything! Though I have to hurry and save them!

"Sailor Moon, hand yourself and the rabbit over and we won't kill your friends." The brunette told me, but I concentrated hard, and a bright aura surrounded me.  
 **(At this part I forget to add Ami and Rei. So they won't make an appearance in this chapter sadly)**

The aura was warm and peaceful around my body, and it kept getting bigger until it reached my two friends. The youkai goo around them disappeared and they fell to the ground. Makoto was the first to get up, and she walked over by me. We both gave reassuring nods, and we did the same when Minako came over. I pointed my sceptor at the two girls. They gave me a malicious smirk, and then disappeared for the day.  
This fight was the easiest yet..


End file.
